Cassandra's Drawings
Event description While searching for more information about the two strange movie killers, Nakamura Satoru found another survivor through Adachi Mari. This young artist, Okane Kasumi seems to have prophetic powers that she expresses through manga drawings. Progress * The Nocturna plaguing her has been slain by Falling Star, Nakamura Satoru and Date Eri Presumptions and conjectures * Her encounter with the killer has left her unhinged, as her more brutal drawings show. Drawings seen All her drawings are named in some way Older drawings * Single panel ** Punishment and crime *** A man in a light suit tossing people from high buildings **** Confirmed to have been a vision of one of Ashbringer's spirit quests ** Making a name *** A young woman having sex with a man on a counter at O'Tolleys **** Confirmed to have been a vision of the spirit quest that gave Firestarter her name ** Future imperfect *** An oval shape piercing a standing solid oval ** A taste of home *** An African woman leaping through a wall rippling like water with an antelope under each arm **** This is presumably Bitter Grin ** Stop means stop *** A young woman being beaten senseless in a comedic fashion by a man wielding a stop sign **** This was an instance where Twitter fell into frenzy and was beaten out of it by Runs with Scissors * Two panel ** Love and death *** A young couple, looking happy with the woman heavily pregnant. *** Two gravestones covered with snow and a single sunflower rising from the ground. **** Confirmed by Okane Kasumi to be for Falling Star. This showed her parents and their as well as her fate. ** Don't fight the reaper *** A man in a dark suit being attacked from behind by a sword only for that sword to shatter *** The attacker falling over, without being touched. **** presumed to be a depiction of a failed attack on Conner of Poole * Three panel ** Breaking a halo *** A large boardroom with two crests on the wall and a third crest on a scroll on the table **** Per saltire, one eye shown in the left, upper and right quadrant and an open hand with the thumb pointing to the right in the lower quadrant **** Per bend sinister, a crowned bird with a pointy ankh in his left talon and a thin saber in his right **** Five skulls without a lower jaw, the one in the center one is larger and has longer canines, one is placed below it, two to its upper left and right, though these two are turned away and the last one is crowned and set in between the previous two, right above the central skull, the last one has a smaller crown below its teeth, pointing towards the central skull *** The same boardroom with a combined crest **** Per pale, the same bird surrounded by three eyes with a pointy ankh in his left talon and the Asclepius staff in the other *** The same boardroom with three new crests on the wall, one new one on a letter on the table and the previous two shattered on the floor **** Fully black shield **** Quarterly with an ankh in the top left corner, a Fasces in the bottom left, an apple in the bottom right and a drop in the top left, the symbol for Mars in the center with a square in its circle **** A European dragon rising towards the left with a twisted tail and sharp tongue **** Quarterly with spiked or flame like divisions, with a crescent moon in the top left and bottom right, a stylized knot or the beginning of a spiderweb in the bottom left and a tight triquerta in the top left, lastly, an upside down black shield with a drop in the center Newer drawings * A hulking brute in a jumpsuit and hockey mask tearing out his own eye impaled on a knife, only for the eye to regrow * A strange scene of a several young people biting and slapping a creature made of rotting corpses, some of them even taking bites out of it. ** This was a fight the School Sentai recently had with a Rot Walker Kategorie:School Event